


Love At Long Distances

by flickawhip



Category: Ever After High, Monster High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy fic for Abbey/CA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love At Long Distances

Abbey reads C.A.’s letters with smiles. She is never usually so soft or quiet about how she feels, but then she has never felt like this for anyone. 

They have gone from lovers to pen pals and yet, she knows when school is over they can be together. C.A. having moved doesn’t stop her loving her, more brings her to love her more. 

C.A. writes tenderly and Abbey responds easily when she writes, although she has lingered over this one for a lot longer. Now, setting it aside she begins to write, words of love and honesty mingling to tell how she truly feels. She loves her, and always has.


End file.
